Bed Ridden
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Hiyori gets sick and Yato and Yukine are there to help her.
~Hiyori~

Everything ached... Why?

My brain was hazy and nothing made sense as I struggled to open my eyes.

My curtains were drawn and no light was filtering into my room, it must still be late.

I turned my head and looked at the clock and realized it was almost four o'clock in the morning... Why am I awake?

Suddenly, my stomach flipped and I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I bent over the toilet and the contents of my stomach spilled into the bowl. After a few minutes nothing else was coming up, leaving me empty and sweaty. I wanted to call out to my mom or dad to get me something to drink or some medicine to calm my stomach, but my mind wandered back to the previous afternoon.

~PAST~

"Alright Hiyori! If you need your father or I, please don't hesitate to call us! The housekeeper will be coming over on Wednesday to take care of the vacuuming and things of that nature, so don't worry about it. You can order take out whenever, just charge it to our card. Alright, Darling! We'll be back next Saturday! Love you!"

~PRESENT~

Right, mom and dad are in the UK for an anniversary trip...

I need medicine or I'm going to get seriously sick. Who can I call?

Kofuku?

No... Knowing the luck of people who hang around her too much, I don't think I want her help this time.

Yukine!

He would help me no doubt!

But, he doesn't have a phone.

I could call Yato and have them both come over and help me...

I like this plan. Phone... Where is my phone?

Back in my room...

I hauled myself up off the floor and looked into the mirror and I stared at my reflection. What? I look fine! I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me. My eyes wandered to the toilet so I could flush it and I yelped in surprise at my body lying on floor. Of course I had to detach from my body now. Well, this makes things easier. My body can rest there while I go find Yato and Yukine.

I walked out of the bathroom and ran out of my house in search for the dynamic duo.

The smell. I just need to find that smell...

I inhaled deeply for a few moments and began to feel nauseous again.

Even my soul can get sick? What the heck...

There! Over there! I can smell him! Yato...

My feet carried me towards the smell; it getting stronger with each step I took.

Yato, Yukine...

"Yuki! Wait up! I'm sorry that the cat peed on your shoes, okay? I can find you some new ones!" Yato's voice ran loudly throughout the dark streets of the city.

"Well if you had a better handle on it and didn't dangle the poor thing upside down, maybe it wouldn't have gotten scared and peed on my shoes! You need to handle things with a little more responsibility!" Gosh, they're fighting again? I swear those two...

"Hey! I'm the God! I'm supposed to teach you responsibility!" Yato argued, following closely behind Yukine.

"You know what Yato I- Oh, hey! Hiyori!" Yukine smiled and waved in my direction.

"Hiyori? Oh hey, taking an early morning stroll outside of your body?" Yato asked as they stopped walking.

"I-I need your guy's help..." I said, feeling the nausea hit me again, causing me to bend over in pain.

"Hiyori! What is it? What's wrong?" Yato and Yukine rushed to my side in alarm, helping me stay standing.

"I'm currently home alone... And I'm really sick. I need someone to get me medicine." I said, leaning into Yato's side.

"Well with a small payment of 5 yen we can-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Yato held his cheek while Yukine looked at him with disgust in his eyes.

"She's not paying anything. We'll help you Hiyori. But first we need to get you back to your body." Yato sighed and lifted me into his arms and launched us into the air, heading back towards my home.

~TIME~

Yukine opened my front door, which was unlocked from when I left, letting Yato and I inside.

"So, where are you?" Yato asked, looking down at me.

"Upstairs in the bathroom..." I said, pointing towards the stairs. Yukine went first, leading the way with Yato following closely behind him.

"Ah, there you are-ew... Looks like you puked while you were out of your body. I'll clean it up, Yato get back into her body." Yuki said, walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Yato cringed a little at the sight and kneeled next to me.

"I'll have to clean you up, is that alright?" He asked, slowly putting me back in my body.

"Mmm..." I mutter unintelligibly, letting myself get swallowed into the blackness of my subconscious.

~Yato~

This was seriously gross...

Like, why did she have to call us to help her? Doesn't she have an on call maid or something like that?

But, it is Hiyori... She's done so much for us, I guess helping her won't be-

"Alright, pick her up and put her in the bathtub, we need to get that puke off her." I did as he asked, lifting her off the floor and setting her carefully in the tub.

Yukine has gotten a lot more mature recently... It must have something to do with having Kazuma as a teacher.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked, looking at Hiyori's unconscious body looking pretty pitiful in the pristine, white bathtub.

"Here, take this." Yuki said, handing me a wash cloth.

"What the hell do I do with this?" I asked, looking at the measly scrap of cloth in my hand.

"Put soap and water on it and clean Hiyori up while I try to get the smell out of here." Yuki said, cleaning up the floor.

"Alright, I can do that." I responded, more to myself than to Yukine.

I walked over to the sink and wetted the cloth down, making sure to stay out of Yuki's way in fear of getting bleach sprayed in my eyes. I wet the cloth and put some of what I'm assuming was Hiyori's body wash on the fabric.

The smell over powered me for a few moments. It smelt like Hiyori's skin... The delicious smell of mangos and peaches took over my senses, overwhelming me with thoughts of Hiyori. She always smelt so nice... She was always comforting and warm, although she is scary sometimes...

But really, who am I to say someone is scary...

I shook my head to snap myself out of my thoughts and walked over to Hiyori, placing the cloth on her face and down her neck to clean the... ick... off of her. I scrubbed silently for a few minutes, ensuring that I cleaned her properly. My forearm brushed her forehead for a split second, but it was enough for me to grow concerned.

"Yukine? Come over here and feel her forehead." Yuki set down the bleach and placed his hand on Hiyori's head. His face turned dark and he sighed.

"She's burning up. We need to get her fever to come down." He dropped his hand from her forehead and walked over to the sink and wet a cloth with cold water and set it on Hiyori's head.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked, started to feel the panic set in.

"If we can get her fever to break then she'll be fine. I'm worried if it gets any higher we'll have to take her into the hospital." I bit my lip and looked at Hiyori sitting in her bathtub sweating and shaking lightly.

"Can you find some medicine for her that could help?" Yuki nodded.

"I know a couple things, but we don't know where her card is." I swallowed and brought out my jar of coins.

"Take this and get whatever you can. Anything that can help Hiyori..." Yukine smiled lightly.

"Take her to her room and get her to bed. The best thing for her right now is rest. I'll be back as soon as I can with medicine." Yuki left the room and I picked Hiyori up and carried her back to her room.

After she was settled I sat down on the floor next to her bed. The worry was eating me alive...

Hiyori is such an innocent person, it would kill me if anything happened to her and there was nothing that I could do to help.

I know you're all screaming at me because I wanted to charge her five yen for help but it was a joke...

Kinda...

I rubbed my head and looked back at Hiyori sleeping on her bed soundly. If I focused I could smell the scent of her body wash from here.

Why am I smelling her?

What kind of creeper smells people like that?

Why is my heart beating so fast?

It's just Hiyori!

The girl who gave me a shrine...

The girl who gave me Yukine...

The girl who called out my true name to save my life...

YATO.

STOP IT.

SHE'S HUMAN.

My head started hurting with all the thoughts running through it, so I walked over to the window and watched as the sun began to rise over the city. I unlatched the locks and let the air fill the room. Maybe that will help bring Hiyori's temperature down. I turned and gazed at her as the light slowly filled the room.

The sunlight lit up her pale skin that was flushed with sickness. She probably needs another cloth for her head. I grabbed the warm towel and began to head out of the room when I heard the sheets on Hiyori's bed rustling.

"Yato...?" Her voice was coarse and scratchy making my heart ache.

"Hiyori? You should try to go back to sleep." I said, moving to her side again.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to talk to you..." She said, probably still in a sleepy haze.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get this towel wet again." Hiyori looked like she was going to protest again, but I patted her head and walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.

After a few moments I felt warmth on my back.

"Hiyori! Get back in bed!" I said, turning around and holding her by the shoulders.

"I'm cold! Get in bed with me." She demanded, hugging me tightly.

Give me the strength...

"Hiyori, Yukine will be back with medicine soon. Come on." I said, taking her by the wrist and leading her back to her bed.

"I don't wanna go back to bed." She whined softly.

"The best thing for you to do right now is to rest, we need to get your fever to come down. Do you want to end up in the hospital?" I challenged.

"I remember being in the hospital and you were in my bed with me."

WHY DOES SHE WANT ME IN HER DAMN BED!?

Not that I wouldn't love to bend her over and-

NO!

Damn it Hiyori!

"Hiyori, I'm not going to get into bed with you-"

"Yato? Hiyori? I've got the medicine!" Yuki's voice rang up the stairs.

A few seconds later Yuki was walking into Hiyori's room with a small bag in his hand.

"Here we go. These will help with her fever and this will make the nausea go away." He said, handing the bag to me.

"Can you get her a cup of water?" I asked. Yuki nodded and walked out of the room once again.

"I don't wanna take medicine..." Hiyori complained as I took out the recommended doses.

"You have to." I said setting the pills on her bedside table.

"I don't have to do anything, you're not my father." Hiyori sassed.

"Hiyori, don't fight with me on this." I warned, looking at her.

"I won't fight with you if you get in bed with me." She said crawling towards me.

"The fever is making you say things you don't mean, get under the covers." I said, trying to calm my racing heart.

"I always miss you when you're not with me... I want you with me always. Remember? I said I wanted to be with you forever! I gave you five yen for that wish!" Damn it... She was right... I did take five yen from her.

"We hang out almost every day! You don't need to see me more than that!" Hiyori's face fell.

"Do you not like me, Yato?" Shit.

"Of course I like you, I wouldn't be taking care of you if I didn't like you." She got even closer.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Hiyori asked, leaning her face over mine.

"U-uh... Hiyori, you're really close right now." I said, placing my hands on her skin.

"We could be closer than this." We most certainly could you beautiful human being...

"We can't, Hiyori. I can't. This conversation is over." My tone was colder than intended, but she was starting to push at barriers I had put up very earlier on in our friendship. Barriers that, if broken down, would cause me to lose control...

"Alright, Hiyori. Ready to take your medicine?" Yukine asked as he walked back into the room.

Hiyori didn't speak to me for the rest of the day...

~TIME~

It was now Monday at 11:30 thirty at night, and it was my turn to watch over Hiyori. Yukine took over for the worst parts of it so I could still go out on simple jobs to help replenish the dent that he made getting meds for Hiyori. Although I'm sure dealing with a sick Hiyori for a few days would take a lot out of an individual. It took a lot out of me...

She was asleep currently, giving me time to think about the last conversation we had.

 _"We could be closer than this."_

 _"We can't, Hiyori. I can't..."_

It hurt me to shut her down so completely, but it needed to be done.

I'm a God.

A former God of Calamity...

I'm a killer.

Hiyori deserves better than me.

But the things I would do to her... Oh my mind has loved to wander down that path for the past couple of days while out of jobs. What I would do to Hiyori... How many different ways I could make her scream my name.

In desperation...

In sasisfaction...

In gratification...

A small chill runs down my spine at the mere though of her naked. Her milky skin underneath my palms. The smell of her arousal...

It drives me insane to think about her writhing underneath me in sheer pleasure. To watch her face as she falls over that edge into uncontrollable bliss.

"Mmm... Yukine? Is that you?" Hiyori's soft voice called out. I turned away from the dark window and stared at her.

"No, it's me. Yato." I answered, walking over to her bedside.

"Yato..." She said, sitting up in bed.

"It's late, you should try to sleep." She shook her head lightly.

"No, I really need to talk to you." I sighed, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"You're still sick, lie back down and get some rest." Hiyori reached out and grabbed me by the scarf, startling me into silence.

"I'm not running a fever anymore. The medicine you got worked, I feel fine." I sighed.

"I didn't get it, Yukine went out and bought it for you." I said, trying to get her to be quiet.

"Yukine told me that you told him to use your offerings to get me the medicine," I stayed silent. "Why can't we be together, Yato?" My chest constricted tightly.

"I'm a God, Hiyori. You're a human. I don't age. You do. If we get into a relationship, I won't age. You'll grow old and die before my eyes. I can't have that happen." Hiyori gave me a deadly look.

"Then what are you intending on doing about our friendship that we have? Are you going to sever ties with me and make me forget everything about you and Yukine? Because I don't think I could forget you even if you did sever ties with me. There would be this hole in my life where you two used to be. I'd notice. Because I wouldn't forget someone that I love so dearly."

D-did she just confess to me? Hiyori loves me? Or does she mean love in like a brotherly way? My head is starting to hurt again...

"H-hiyori I can't..." I tired but she wouldn't let me.

"Don't tell me you can't love. Don't tell me you're incapable of loving because you show affection towards everyone. You're such a kind person, Yato. You really are. You are a stubborn jerk most of the time, but that's because you've been hurt so many times and no one has apologized or tried to make you feel any better. No one has loved you in return for the adoration that you give... I want to return that love that you give so willingly to others. Please, Yato... Let me show you how much I love you..." She begged, putting her hands on my face and resting her forehead against mine. She really wasn't running a fever anymore... She was serious. She means this...

"I'm a former God of Calamity, Hiyori. Do you understand what that means? I killed so many without remorse, and I could do it again. I could go out on the street right now and kill someone and not feel a damn thing... How do you think that makes me feel? How do you think I feel getting a love confession from a teenage girl that is so innocent, so pure, so _precious?_ You are so important to me, Hiyori. I don't want to touch you with these hands... The hands of a killer. Hands that are stained with the blood of the innocent." I said, bringing my hands close to our faces. Hiyori simply smiled and gazed into my eyes.

"Then let me wash them for you." She said, standing up and pulling me to my feet. She interlocked our fingers and lead me to the bathroom, not letting go of my hands for a moment. Her skin was soft and warm, pulling me into her essence even more.

Hiyori took my hands and placed them under warm water and pumped some soap into them, then taking her small delicate ones and lathering the soap under the faucet, quite literally washing my hands.

"You need to forgive yourself for those deaths. You need to remember that you aren't the same person you were then, it was a different time... A different you. After I turn this water off, all of the blood will be gone. It will have gone down the drain, down in history where it can no longer hurt you. Then, you can live with me in the present and let the past sleep." Her voice never wavered and she looked into my eyes while saying it. Her honesty was crippling. I could feel the burning in the back of my eyes as the hot tears poured down my face. Hiyori leaned close and kissed my tears away, letting me cry for the people I had killed and for the man that I was.

Hiyori turned the water after a few more minutes, drying my hands and hers as well. My heart felt lighter, but the tears hadn't stopped. was on my knees on the floor in front of her, letting the tears come.

"Yato..." Her angelic voice called out to me. I lifted my head and saw that she was opening her arms to me. I sniffled and latched onto her waist and buried my face in her stomach. I felt her fingers in my hair, running her nails over my scalp in a soothing manner.

"You're okay now. I'm here. Let it all out." We stayed like that for a while. Me crying, and Hiyori comforting me.

~TIME~

It was early morning and I was still with Hiyori. Yukine had come by at around three in the morning and checked up on Hiyori, leaving shortly after that.

My mind was fogged. She had broken down all my walls and built doors in their place...

"Yato..." Hiyori's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" She never answered with words. I felt her warm lips on my own for a few seconds before she pulled back, leaving me desperate for more.

"I-I love you..." Her cheeks flushed an adorable pink as she looked down at her bed sheets embarrassed. I tilted her chin up and kissed her again, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"I love you too, Hiyori Iki." A bright smile spread out on her face as she leaned down and kissed me again.

How long had it been since I kissed someone with genuine passion? With real emotions tied to the action?

It feels like it's been forever.

I forgot how good it could feel to let yourself go and succumb to the emotions and primal urges. I grabbed her hips and pushed her down on the bed gently.

"Yato..." She breathed out, looking up at me with an innocence that burned me to the very core.

"Hiyori... We don't have to do anything you don't want." I said, placing my hands on either side of her face. Hiyori's eyes sparkled in adoration as she gazed at me.

"I want all of you, Yato. Please. Make love to me."

Do I dare?

Can I allow myself to take Hiyori's virginity?

A murderer...

No.

I'm not a murderer anymore. I do good things, I _help_ people. I love Hiyori, and now I can show her how much I truly love her.

"Hiyori..." Her name fell off my tongue as she sat up and kissed me passionately, licking my lips temptingly. Where the hell did she learn to kiss like this. Jealousy coursed through me like fire as I pulled back from her.

"I watched a lot of romance movies. Don't stop." She said, practically reading my thoughts. I reconnected our lips while Hiyori removed the scarf around my neck.

"Hiyori, do you have..." I said, looking at her delicate frame in front of me.

"Oh, yeah." She said, reaching into her side drawer and pulling out a pack of condoms.

"I'm grateful you have them, but why?" She blushed softly and looked at me.

"Kofuku." Of course that pink hair Goddess would give her condoms.

"Come here." I commanded, leaning back on my elbows. Hiyori crawled between my legs and hovered over me for a few moments. "Do whatever you want for right now." I said, giving her free reign on my body.

"I want this off of you." She said, unzipping my track suit top.

I laughed lightly as she struggled to get it off my arms and onto the floor.

"Don't laugh at me." She blushed as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sorry, but you're so cute I couldn't help it." Her face dropped a bit as she pouted.

"I don't want to be cute... I want to be sexy." Hiyori stated, grinding against me slightly.

"Oh... fuck..." I breathed as she rubbed her soft body against mine slowly..

"Y-yato! Don't use such coarse language..." She said, looking absolutely scandalized.

"I'll make you scream those words later." I hinted suggestively. Although. Rather than smack me like I thought she would, I heard a soft moan escape her lips.

"Please do." Hiyori begged as my hands started to wander.

I want to feel every inch of her beautiful skin underneath my hands. I want to explore every crevice. I want to taste her essence.

"Lie back, Hiyori." I said, pushing her down on the bed softly. I watched her hair fan out on the sheets and it took my breath away at how simply gorgeous she was. I placed my hands on her knees and pulled them apart to reveal her pale blue panties that matched her little nightie she was wearing. She was wet. I could see a small dark spot appearing on her panties. Hiyori shifted underneath me uncomfortably.

"Yato.. Stop staring at me like that..." She said, trying to shut her knees.

"I'm sorry, you're just so stunning I couldn't help but stare." Her cheeks turned rosy once more and I smiled at her.

"You can take them off, Yato." Hiyori said, giving me permission to remove her panties. I nodded and hooked my fingers in the elastic and pulled them off her, letting them go to the floor with my jacket. An intoxicating smell filled the room as I got closer to her now bare center. She was glistening in the light, I could see the liquids that coated her and my mouth began to water.

"Gods, Hiyori... You're simply stunning." I said, placing open mouthed kisses on her bare thighs.

"Yato... Why are you teasing me?" Her cute little voice cried out.

"I'm sorry... You'll have to tell me what you want. You know I'm not very good with signs." Hiyori gave me an unamused look but placed her hands on my head and pushed towards her center.

"I want you to kiss me down there." She said, turning her head and looking towards the window.

"You've made a wish. And it's been heard loud and clear. Hiyori Iki... May our fates forever intertwine." I said before licking a stripe up her hot center.

"Oh! Yato!" She exclaimed, gripped the sheets with her hands.

I placed my whole mouth over her and added lubrication, not like she needed a whole lot. She was already plenty wet without my help, but she tasted amazing. Slightly bitter with a little hint of mango and peaches as well. Hiyori was panting and making little moans here and there while I worked her over with my mouth. I was determined to make her come, because it may be the only time she does tonight. She deserves an orgasm so good she can't speak afterwards. And I'm known for leaving ladies speechless.

"I don't want you to hold back, Hiyori. I want you to scream as loud as you want, or say my name as many times as you want. Tell me what to do, my Goddess." She smiled at me as I continued to give her pleasure.

She seemed like she was ready for some more stimulation as I pulled my mouth away for a moment. A small whine of protest came from her lips as I did so, making me grin.

"Don't worry, this will feel incredible." I said, pushing a finger into her entrance carefully, gauging her reactions.

"Oh! Yato!" She gasped, arching her back slightly. That's a good sign. Hiyori is a responsive little minx; simply perfect.

"How does it feel, Hiyori? Does it feel good?" She nodded like a bobble head, begging me to continue. I complied and added another finger, feeling her clench around me so deliciously. Shit, she's so tight... I'll be impressed if I last more than twenty minutes. Bear in mind it's been a good hundred years since I felt the embrace of a woman, but that certainly doesn't mean I forgot any of my old tricks. I lowered my head and began to suck at the small pearl right above where my fingers were, trying to push her over that edge.

"Yato! Yato! Oh my God, Yato don't stop!" I chuckled slightly but continued to move my fingers and tongue at a rapid pace. She began to tighten around my fingers and I knew she was close.

"Don't hold back. Hyori. Remember? Let go for me." I coaxed her, watching her back arch off the bed and her shudder underneath me in sheer orgasmic bliss.

"Yato... Yato..." She panted after a few moments. I kisses her stomach gently and rubbed her thighs, waiting for her to calm down before continuing.

"How was that?" I asked, looking into her captivating eyes.

"Amazing, Yato..." Hiyori breathed out, interlocking our fingers together.

"Are you ready for me?" I questioned, looking into her eyes for permission.

"Yes, Yato. I want you." I nodded and sat up, reaching past her to get the condoms that she had placed on the bedside table. Hiyori sat up as well as started stripping me down to nothing.

Once everything was off I tore to condom packet open with my teeth and pulled the rubber material out of the shining container. I glanced at Hiyori as I pumped myself a few times to get myself ready.

"D-do you need help with that?" She asked, pointing at the condom.

"You want to put it on me?" Hiyori nodded and held out her hand. I placed the condom in her open palm and waiting patiently for her to start. She looked nervous as she touched me. I tried not to flinch or make jerky movements so I didn't startle her, poor thing was nervous enough. I watched as her hands rolled the protection over my length slowly, sensually caressing me at the same time.

"There you go..." She said, leaning away from me and lying back down on her back.

"Are you sure you want this, Hiyori? We can stop right now if you want. This doesn't have to happen tonight." Hiyori gripped my hand tightly and looked into my eyes.

"It does have to happen tonight, because I can't spend another day without having you inside me."

With those words I lined myself up and carefully guided myself inside of her. I pushed until I felt the resistance at her hymen.

"Do you need a minute? After this, there's no going back." I warned her, letting her know the reality of the situation.

"Do it, Yato... Make me yours." I kissed her softly and continued to push forward. I felt a small 'pop' and then it got even tighter inside of her. My hands were cradling her face and I felt moisture starting to collect on my finger tips. I looked at Hiyori in alarm as I saw tears falling down her cheeks at the pain. I don't think I've ever had someone cry before... And I felt awful.

"Oh... Hiyori... I'm so sorry." I said, kissing her tears away, similar to what she did for me.

"Are you all the way in, Yato?" She asked in a pained voice.

"Almost, here I go." I said, pulling our hips together.

"Ah..."

I waited a few moments before reaching down and pulling her nightgown over her head. I put my head down and kissed all over her neck and chest, nibbling and sucking, trying to distract her from the pain she was feeling.

"Yato... I want you to move now." Hiyori said, looking at me.

"Yes, Goddess." I pulled back slightly and pushed back in, filling her once more.

"Oh..." She moaned, gripping onto my hand tightly.

"Is that good?" I asked moving out a little more each time.

"Yes... That's good, Yato. Give me more." As a man of my word, I continued thrusting in and out of her hot center.

She was so fucking _tight..._

Damn, it was like a vice around my cock. Watching her face change with each movement, each thrust was erotic and sparking so many feelings inside of me. I wanted to see her beg for release. But I also didn't want to withhold it from her, seeing as how it was her first time. And she was so damn responsive, every little kiss on her skin made her go crazy.

Her fingers tangled in my hair as I thrust into her slow deep, giving her everything I had. Filling her with everything I am.

"Yato... You're so deep, it feels like you're in my womb... F-faster... Please, Yato." I flipped us over and laid on my back, watching her impale herself entirely on my length.

"Ride me, Hiyori." I said, holding her hips and moving them to a desirable pace.

"Yato... Yato..." She chanted softly, beginning to move her hips by herself.

"Gods, Hiyori! So tight..." Our moans filled the air as sunlight began streaming in through the window, lighting Hiyori in it's dazzling glow. She truly looked like a Goddess on top of me, riding me. Using me for her pleasure, but also giving me my own by doing so.

"Yato! Harder!" She begged as I moved my hips up to match her pace. She was starting to tighten around me, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.

"Hiyori! I'm gonna come." I warned, as she leaned down to kiss me passionately.

"Do it, come with me Yato!" She cried out as she clamped down on my cock and shuddered as her orgasm took over. I followed shortly after, giving a few lazy pumps to make her orgasm was drawn out. Hiyori grabbed my face and kissed me passionately as we both collapsed from exhaustion.

~TIME~

We laid there in the after glow, watching the sun rise over the city skyline.

"How do you feel?" I asked Hiyori as I played with her hair.

"A little sore, but other than that I feel amazing." I smiled brightly and kissed her head, pulling her even closer to my naked body.

"It only gets better from here." I tempted running my hands over her back.

"I can't wait." She said, kissing my nose.

"I think you're going to be bed ridden for quite a while, Goddess." Hiyori blushed and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm sure you have the medicine I need."


End file.
